


【DV】Transparent

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4DV, Androgyny, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Drug Use, Fucking Machines, M/M, black dante (4)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 玻璃那一侧有熟悉的影子。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	【DV】Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> 是稿。非常感谢金主爸爸！

并非看不见。与黑暗相反，眼前的光线亮得刺眼。在这种更加疼痛的近乎失明的混乱中，唯一清晰的只有自己的心跳与呼吸。如果手能动弹，他很想摸摸自己的脸，把声音掐得模糊些。  
体温升高太快，他开始脱水。

维吉尔感到自己的膝盖搭在床边扶手上，绑着，小腿发麻发冷。稍微动一动手腕，剧痛就从掌心刺入的伤口迅速蔓延；如果不是药物阻挠，他本可以立刻挣脱开。现在他只能敞着，如同一只翻过肚皮的螃蟹，等人伸手掀开腹部的甲壳。这感觉令人作呕。

“你看起来精神不错。”身边说。

床铺发出刺耳摩擦声。看不清面貌的男人走近，打量他几眼，一副挺满意的表情。他手上拎着食物、水和几本杂志，像是来探病，或者说肇事司机回现场查看死者遗体。维吉尔还能动弹，不过此时挣扎只会白白伤害尊严。他摸不清对方意图，僵硬地一动不动。

男人把东西搭在床头柜。

他被握住下颌。一只冰凉的针头贴紧脖颈，在之前的针眼处比划几下。他想张嘴去咬，牙关却使不上力，只有舌尖勉强向前挤一挤，抵在对方虎口上。这次推得不快，可能是因为药量多。  
“喝点水吧，待会你会很渴。”

水里有甜味，是葡萄糖。他听见自己的心跳更响。到了疼痛的地步，脑子就什么也没法思考了。

-第一天-

但丁在折叠椅上看杂志。他随便买，买一大叠打折过期的，也不知道里面是时尚周刊还是少女漫画，反正他看没两眼就睡着了。大概两个小时后闹钟叫醒他，他就坐起来。

“维吉尔？”他说。

青年抖得厉害。如果没有加固床体，整张结构都会因为他的颤抖而咯吱作响个不停，现在则安静许多。他正努力想要咬紧后槽牙，效果差强人意。在阿托品作用下，他的瞳孔散大到可怕的地步。  
“喔。”不过但丁说，“你的眼睛看起来好可爱。我去超市之前有看过这样的玩偶兔子。”

他伸手捏捏对方的脸。维吉尔猛地颤抖起来，拼命摇头，发出破碎的低吼声。他看不清东西，倒还会躲但丁碰他的手：大约一两厘米左右。男人解开他的领巾，伸进马甲内侧抚摸他的腹部。从这里其实就可以感受到粘湿，他确实射了不少，又出汗，衣服全贴着皮肤把体温捂得更高。但丁向下摸一摸，在一片狼藉中捏住勃起的器官。隔着布料，他看见入口紧缩一下。

差不多了。再往后药效减弱，效果不见得有这么好。

他帮对方把衣服扯下来。他生出错觉，以为这具躯体是打捞上的溺水者，但滚烫得多。就是这样简单的衣物摩擦也让人射了一次，但丁好脾气地拿蓝色外套擦手，故意不摘手套去抚摸软下的器官。除了剧烈喘息，维吉尔能做的也只有弓起脊背而已。  
他在想先进入哪里。两个穴口都潮湿，同样地粘稠，只是对年轻人心理的碾压有所区别。他用指甲蹭蹭阴蒂，缓慢用手指撑开阴道。

这里没怎么发育过。比起硬挺的老二，甬道里完全一副未竣工的模样，没弄几下就引得对方潮吹不止，然而轻柔的快感更多是雪上加霜。但丁一边将出水口拨弄得噗叽响，一边缓慢地控制魔力下移。他确实不着急。维吉尔的痛苦和他没有一点关系，他要是想，对方也能整晚地被高潮吊着，在解脱边缘摇来晃去落不下来。他只是不想浪费药钱。

但丁插了进去。没有预告，没有适应，像收刀入鞘那样利落地捅进深处。魔人化的性器似乎划破内壁，有点出血，黏黏的，柔软的肉质咬在一起。他原以为会听到惨叫，特意停一会儿等着，但维吉尔的声音完全卡在喉咙里。气泡声过后，才有极微弱的痛呼淌出来。

但丁拔出来，一样地捅第二次。这次声音更响些。维吉尔的腹部鼓起一片，软趴趴的性器官贴在上面，偶尔吐一点水。他像一只生锈的八音盒，要用力地转动把手，才挤出不流畅的声音和零件磨损的铁屑。剧痛使他休克数分钟，之后是劈头盖脸的快感。哪一个都不让他好过。他的下半身痛得要死，脊椎往上却止不住发麻。  
药物。是药物的错。药物放大感官，让他的处境如此悲催。维吉尔不肯发声，喉咙里各种乱七八糟的哀鸣却不肯停下，听起来不像是被强暴，倒像性瘾晚期的应召在收容所里歇斯底里地喊要人操他。他很快就疲惫，眼睛打转，瞧但丁把凶器捅进他的肚子里。他又射，还射自己一脸。男人把他的大腿掐紫了。  
他只能说：“啊。”

他觉得很可悲。每一点抚摸性器官带来的愉悦都在往他脸上甩耳光。他能说什么？不要？住手？

维吉尔晕过去了。

-第二日-

一天有四十八小时吗？  
如果没有，为什么他还在挨操？

维吉尔趴在床上。但丁把阴道外面的创可贴撕下来，他叫了一声，挣扎几下，到底没有跪起来。屁股里滑动的东西让他不住向前爬，过一会儿被拖回来一次，整个人向床铺里压，重得几乎不能呼吸。药效过去，他就不能拿幻觉扯谎安慰自己。他上翻的眼睛看见自己绑住的手腕，挂在天花板上，和大腿一样伤痕累累。  
“让我射。”他说。

他只剩下这个念头。但丁把它绑得牢固，细长的玻璃管塞进去，他就被勒得要落泪。现在他感到性器正坚硬地梗在身体与床铺之间，每一次摩擦都是上刑。他要射，他忍不住了，屁股变成什么样都无所谓只要能射出来就好。他的大腿抽筋，因为不停地想要夹紧膝盖。

“现在拿出来你又要失禁了。再忍耐一下。”

他不想忍耐。他难受得要死，精神在极度亢奋和衰弱边缘来回奔波。强烈的射精欲望逼得他连话也说不清楚，但丁又不停碾压他的前列腺，根本就是拿他寻开心。啊，如果没有这该死的皮带！柱体被磨得发肿，稍微碰一下就疼。为什么不能射？  
他像疯狗一样在床单里咆哮。但丁按住他的后颈，用毛巾堵住他的嘴。他仍然在喊，甚至更厉害，喊得声带撕裂、眼圈发红。床头的皮带都要被他挣断了。

可是但丁，但丁置若罔闻。他把跳蛋塞进前面的入口，按在隔着一层软肉的前列腺的位置。他感到手中的遥控器不是调节档位，而是控制维吉尔音调的高低，使他流泪，夹紧屁股屈辱地高潮。他没有爽到吗？维吉尔高潮过多少次他一清二楚，就算在这样的哭喊里，下身的潮吹也从来没停过。  
他把跳蛋按在性器底端。维吉尔绷紧身体，把他的老二咬得很痛。

但丁畅快地射在里面。

他在床上坐了一会儿。从一抽一抽的啜泣中他猜对方彻底没了力气，只是晕不过去，还剩一口气吊在这里。他把维吉尔的腰抬起一些，拨弄底下硬邦邦的可怜玩意儿。毛巾被抽出来。  
他缓慢地、温柔地将年轻人的性器含进口中。对方爆发出的哭喊差不多耗尽所剩力气，第二波悲鸣十分微弱，底下倒是很诚实地又涌出许多水。他在舔舐里一点点解开皮带，就能感到液体从孔洞渗出；没有更多了。  
他用舌头拨弄玻璃管。他在触碰维吉尔的底线，反复按压。

“够了吧？”对方问。他舌头打颤，一句话说的不清不楚。你还要怎么样？  
但丁想了想。  
“谁知道呢？”他回答。

他退出来，抽出玻璃管。这套动作一气呵成，因此在维吉尔感官中突然出现一阵尖锐的痛与痒，之后一切变得雪白。他不清楚自己射了多久。

但丁帮他擦口水时他肯定还在射，并且又失禁了。

-第三日-

电击很痛。两根棍子分别捅在屁股和前面，剩下的贴着勃起，时不时电他。疗法十分有用，失禁止住了。

这一天他没有见到但丁。他在椅子上待到晕倒，醒来，再晕倒，直到椅子和他倒在地上。他的惨叫惊动了谁，有人不停地敲门。  
维吉尔只能忍住。他咬破了嘴唇，嘴里都是血味。敲门声是他唯一的救援机会，但他真的可以坦然以这种姿态求救吗？他连救命都不敢喊。他怕一开口，那些见不得人的东西会一股脑儿飞出来。哦，斯巴达的长子原来是个婊子。他不敢喊。

他把脸埋在衣领里哭。

-第四日-

他不记得这天发生了什么。但丁也许把他的脑子操坏了。

-第五日-

同上。

-第六日-

同上。

-第七日-

他贴着一面落地镜。镜面冰凉，被他烤得起雾。  
但丁说：“自己来。”  
意思是让他自慰，没说可以不能停下来。

维吉尔只能在镜子面前不停手淫。他的手指插进自己的屁股、笨拙地捅来捅去，弄得满地都是水。人只有两只手，这样可以少碰一碰前面吧，他是这么想的。镜子上的液体往下滑，又涂上新的。  
但丁说停一下。  
他以为要结束，其实不是。但丁让他坐在三角木马上。哎呀，偷懒被发现了！这下维吉尔没办法揶揄过去。他想站起来，离那东西远一些，但腿怎么也提不起劲。他被磨得快去了，老是差一点，难受得让人眼眶发热。很快他就提不起腰，整个人塌在镜子上。

我还没说停呢，但丁说，不行了吗？  
他的手好酸。他说不行了。

但丁耸耸肩，说：“那好吧。”  
他把维吉尔绑在木马上，炮机塞进屁股里。

“别哭啦。”他说，“你不是说没力气了吗？电池用完它就会关机的。”  
维吉尔被捅了四个小时，精神恍惚，差点被自己的呕吐物噎死。

-第八日-

但丁在等人，不过他说还要几天才会来。他在遥控器上按了半天，电视屏幕也不转台。  
“哦，对不起。”他说。  
他摸摸维吉尔的头，剥开一只棒棒糖。橘子味的，很好吃，虽然兄长看不见，不然他可以挑挑味道。  
棒棒糖堵住他的嘴。但丁抱着他，像抱着一只热乎乎的大抱枕。

-第九日-

没什么特别的。

-第十日-

同上。

-第十一日-

但丁用烧红的别针给他穿孔。拔出来伤口会复原，只能一直别在那里，衣服擦到很痛。

-第十二日-

维吉尔在睡梦中被快感叫醒。他被操得很凶，爽得一个字也说不出来。但丁将别针取下来，系上一条细细的银链，有时候会和项链绕在一起。他一时解不开，把自己痛得要死。

他看着镜中衣着整齐的自己。衣服洗干净了，但还是让他想起穿着它被干得死去活来的第一个晚上。  
他没吐出来，嘴里倒有一股橘子糖果味。

-第十三日-

维吉尔贴着玻璃墙。对面有人，看不清是谁。  
他冷漠地看着自己的靴面。但丁在身后握住他的脖子，缓慢向下抚摸。  
他被按在玻璃上。

他不得不低头，这样就看见胸前的项链和乳链一起下垂，马甲再敞开些还能发现乳头贴着创可贴，破皮了，撕下时又痛又痒。他像一件商品展示给橱窗外的购物者，一点点打开，用刀子挑出壳里鲜美的牡蛎。清醒转瞬即逝，混沌的愉悦接管思绪，人就会变得非常快乐——他叫了一声，微微踮脚让身后插得更深。玻璃上的热度升温，不知从哪一端传来。

“但丁……”他说。

他正被谁注视？他的欢愉、痛苦、身上的烙印，现在落入谁的眼中？但丁让他站得不稳当，颠簸时水声异常地响亮。啊，这一幕表演给谁看？他听见咚咚的撞击声，短促凶狠，像有人在敲打这面幕布，又像他自己撞在上头的声音。他被抬起的一条腿偶尔晃动，敞开得彻底，潮吹从指间泄得到处都是。如同那天的场景，他也对着这面镜自我安慰。

他的膝盖打颤。震动的拉珠掉出一小段，刚好勾在裤子拉链上，随着动作进进出出，他也伸不出手去调整一下。肩膀撞在玻璃上有点冷。模糊的人影在玻璃前站着，手指搭在他撑着的位置。

维吉尔稍稍向前倾斜。  
他亲吻这面玻璃。不只是吻，也有舔，吮吸不存在的唇舌。汗水顺发尖打在脸上。他在吻谁呢？带着满身伤痕，向不明身份的买家索吻？这时他隐隐有预感那会是谁，半睁着眼，挤出一个柔软的鼻音。但丁黑色的头发擦在耳后，带来一个疼痛的亲吻。  
他想他喊过对方名字了。

撞击声迟缓，变得绝望。  
维吉尔想起那天的敲门声。咚咚咚！一直敲，一直敲，他强撑意识等着，等也许会有的破门而入。  
门打开，进来的是但丁。

这扇门会不会开？

-第十四日-

“维吉尔！”

他被拍醒。他躺在地上，盖着一件红色外套。根据身体酸痛情况他猜自己估计被干得不太体面。腿间湿滑得很，胸部又疼，肚子里残留的体液引得肠道绞痛。好可怜的人。  
他一点也不想动，一个字也不想说。但丁的浅色头发晃他眼睛。  
“维吉尔……”

我没有死，他想，可睁开眼睛真费力。他又闭上。眼皮被手掌覆盖住。  
他凭光感察觉但丁俯下身检查他呼吸，就侧一侧脸，让自己的嘴唇贴在对方的上。这个吻就热得多。

“安静点。”他用气声说。  
他短暂设想一下睁眼后看到的还是但丁：黑色头发，红色眼睛，刚才全是骗他的把戏。要是这样他不如不醒来。做一番思想斗争后，维吉尔还是睁眼瞧。

“玻璃对面是你吧？”

男人点头。他闭上眼，往对方膝盖一倒，再醒来就是两天以后了。


End file.
